


Comatose

by Gayro_Reys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coma, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic!Luke, Bipolar 2!Ahsoka, Borderline!Anakin, Comatose!Obi-Wan, F/M, M/M, Pre-K Teacher!Riyo, which is p much canon Anakin but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayro_Reys/pseuds/Gayro_Reys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin hasn't really met Obi-Wan, technically, but he feels like he's known him his whole life.</p><p>Note: Please, please tell me if I write someone's mental illness incorrectly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update daily, but, in the case that I forget, I have already finished this fic, so I'll just upload the rest all at once in that case. Future chapters will be much, much longer, I promise.

The squad was out celebrating Rex and Cody's birthdays, and, given the great amount of stress in their everyday lives, they decided to go drinking. Everyone was in various states of intoxication. Anakin, specifically, had had a few glasses of beer, and two or three shots of tequila. (A/N I know nothing about alcohol do you do shots of tequila? If not, just, whiskey, or whatever.)

He tried to enjoy himself, as, between his studies and his part time job, not to even mention Luke, he didn't really get much free time anymore, but after a while, he started to grow bored. Besides, he had a paper due soon, and he figured he should probably take Luke off of Ahsoka's hands.  
He looked around for Aayla, but his search proved fruitless.  
"So much for 'designated driver'." He muttered to himself. "Whatever. I'll just drive home. It's just two blocks, and I'm not even that drunk," he slurred to himself.  
Of course something would go wrong.  
Just as he reached the last intersection before his apartment, he accidentally ran a red light. And he crashed into the car turning left.  
There was quite a bit of damage, as he had probably been going a little too fast. The front of his car got the worst of the damage though, saving him from a lot of the impact. The side of the other car had a huge dent in it, and generally looked pretty shitty.  
Physically, though, Anakin walked away generally unscathed, with a fractured wrist and a few scratches. The other party wasn't so fortunate.


	2. My Friends and I, We Got a Lot of Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin talks too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I got the title from a twenty one pilots song, but this should be the only chapter named for a lyrical reference. Then again, I'm pretty bad at coming up with chapter titles.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't've been driving."  
Silence followed, save for the heart monitor's steady beeping, and the man's breathing, which was amplified by the life support system.  
"They told me your name was Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
He left the flowers that he brought with the rest.  
"Again, I'm really really sorry. I'll try to pay for the hospital bill, if I can," Anakin added, though he knew that to be unrealistic, given his current living situation.  
More silence.  
"I have to go, I need to finish a paper for Mechanical Engineering. I'll see if I can maybe stop by tomorrow."

"I don't know how I managed to work this into my schedule. It was so last minute, but I managed to convince Ahsoka to keep Luke over for one more day."  
He watered the flowers he had brought, along with some others he assumed were from friends and family and whatnot, then pulled up a chair.  
"Honestly? I don't think I'm nearly qualified enough to be a father. Hell, I had to ask Bail to adopt Leia. Not that it took very much convincing, but still. It's been so hard, especially since," Anakin's voice caught. He just smiled mournfully. "I don't know how I make enough to support the two of us, Obi-Wan. Hell, it's been looking so bad that lately I've been wondering if I should ask my step-brother and step-sister to raise Luke for a few years while I finish college. And I tried just not going to college, but minimum wage isn't enough to keep us both going. Some of the classes I can take online, but some aren’t offered on virtual campuses."

Months went on like this, Anakin talking to a comatose Obi-Wan. At first, Anakin would visit mostly just to talk, to be able to say these things out loud, but as time went on, he felt more and more drawn to the man. Sometimes he would stay longer than others.  
"Did I ever tell you about my wife, Obi-Wan?" he said into the silence. He had brought Luke with him that day, but he was distracted by some toy airplanes that he brought. "She was a senator. Everyone loved and respected her, even her opponents had to admit she had good points. And she was so outspoken, so vocal, so insistent that people be given their rights. She was so beautiful, so amazing, I thought she had to have been an angel." He let out a heavy sigh. "But then I was drafted. Air Force. Worked my way up to General pretty quickly, actually. Granted, I've always been good at flying and engineering, and I've been trained in martial arts (well, and fencing) since I was eight, but it still came as a surprise. I did manage to come home and visit though, from time to time, but my visits were few and far in between. It was hard, but we made it work. Then, I remember, about 5 years ago, I was packing up to ship back out to Afghanistan, and Padme comes into our room, she tells me, 'Ani, I'm pregnant!'" God, that had to have been the happiest moment of my life." He sighed, "Well, 9 months later, I happened to be lucky enough to have been able to get home just in time to see my son born. I got home, and I called Padme as I was leaving the airport, but Ahsoka, our goddaughter, picked up. So I asked her, "Ahsoka, where's Padme?" She told me that she was at the hospital going into labor. So, naturally, I pay a taxi driver to get me there ASAP. Well, I get to the room, and I see this doctor. She asks me if I'm the father, and, of course, I say yes. Then she tells me that she has good news and bad news. She said the good news was that they were twins, a girl and a boy, Leia and Luke. Of course, I was ecstatic. But then--" Anakin's voice cracked as he started crying. "Then, she told me that Padme had died during childbirth." He started sobbing, his head in his hands.  
“Dad, are you okay?” Luke asked, concerned.  
“Y-yeah,” he lied to the small boy, not wanting to worry him.

About ten minutes later, he was able to get out, "It's so cruel how such a happy day can be so sad." He took a shaky breath. "It was four years ago today." Luke, wanting to know more about his mother, finally broke his silence and asked quizzically, "Dad, why are you talking to a dead guy?" He couldn’t tell if the two were linked, so maybe it was best to find out.  
"He's not dead, Luke. He's just sleeping," came the reply.  
"Oh," Luke said. "Is he one of your friends?" he pressed.  
"Yeah," Anakin replied somewhat inattentively, distracted by how pretty Obi-Wan was, something he hadn’t realized as much as in that moment, "something like that."  
It was at that moment that he really began to notice how very much he had taken to the man, and reflect on it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, I mean stuff is starting to happen. And how the hell did I already get 10 kudos with just the first chapter? Holy cow I love you guys.


	3. Ahsoka is a Nosy Fuck, and It's Really Annoying Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka starts getting a bit nosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is such a Tumblr Dad™ lbr here.

**Ahsoka**

so luke told me abt ur "sleeping friend"

ur kid is so cute i s2g ani

 

**Anakin**

did he now

and now ur gonna pester me about it until i tell you about it

aren't u

 

**Ahsoka**

just

why didnt u tell me

 

**Anakin**

it never came up

 

**Ahsoka**

uve been sneaking off literally evertday for MONTHS. i kept asking u abt it. and ur telling me it "never came up"

bc thats bullshit

 

**Anakin**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Ahsoka**

u know damn well u can tell me anything skyguy

 

**Anakin**

yeah yeah w/e

 

**Ahsoka**

who are they and how did u meet them??

 

**Anakin**

ahsoka just drop it

 

**Ahsoka**

come OOOOOOOOON anakin its nbd

its not like im gonna judge u or anything

 

**Anakin**

Ahsoka Please Just Fucking Drop It

 

**Ahsoka**

literally dude uve been sneaking off w no explanation for months

you owe me this much

at //least//

 

**Anakin**

fucking fine

i was drunk

aayla had already left bc she's a piece of shit

so i figured

it's only 2 blocks

i'll be fine

 

**Ahsoka**

goddammit skyguy r u fuckin dumb

 

**Anakin**

shut the fuck up

literally do you want me to tell you the damn story or not

 

**Ahsoka**

oh shit sorry

 

**Anakin**

so

i was at that stoplight

the one by the book store

and i didn't realize that the light was red

so i crashed

into him

 

**Ahsoka**

wait

so do u even know this guy

 

**Anakin**

not personally

but honestly?

i feel like i do

 

**Ahsoka**

thats really gay

even 4 u

 

**Anakin**

also

on a completely separate note

i fucking hate u

 

**Ahsoka**

yeah maybe

but watch

ur gonna split in like

5 mins

im calling it

 

**Anakin**

no i'm not fuck off

that's not even how it works half of the time??

 

**Anakin**

sorry

we're still friends right

like

u don't hate me

do u

 

**Ahsoka**

no were good

also

i fucking called it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well, I hope I wrote Anakin correctly? I dunno, I mean, I've done a lot of research on various mental illnesses, but I don't have Borderline (or Bipolar), so I don't know what it's like.  
> Also, I have t take the Compass Exam tomorrow so I can dual enroll next year, so I might not be able to update tomorrow. If I can't, I'll post two chapters on Friday.


	4. Oh Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is in this chapter, yay! I love her so much, okay? She is my actual wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at chapter titles okay I'm s o r r y.

**Ahsoka**

so when do i get to meet this guy

id recommend soon bc w the bipolar/mania I don’t know how long my good mood is gonna last my guy

 

**Anakin**

if i let you meet him will u leave me tf alone and stop asking about him?

 

**Ahsoka**

no promises but probably

 

"Hey! Thanks for this!" Ahsoka exclaimed as they met up at a cafe.

"Did I really have a choice?" Anakin asked.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully. He sighed irritably.

"Whatever. Let's go."

 

"Wow. I can see why you have a crush on him, he's exactly your type!"

"I--he--I don't ha-ve a crush o-on him," Anakin said, thoroughly flustered, his face vermillion.

"Suuuuuuuuure you don't, Skyguy," Ahsoka added suggestively.

He sighed. "If I knew you'd just pester me about my so called 'crush' I wouldn't have brought you here!"

"Chill out Skyguy, I was just fucking with you," Ahsoka replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, no shit. Could you please, maybe, not do that?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Hey Snips--" Anakin started, when they suddenly heard Obi-Wan flatline. Within seconds, Anakin had burst out the door while Ahsoka was freaking out trying to figure out what she could do to help.

"DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Within seconds, several Doctors and Nurses came running in.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."

"No! Please!" he yelled, sobbing.

"Sir--," the nurse said, more impatiently.

"No! I can't! I love him!" They decided they didn't have any more time to waste. Anakin watched as they tried to jumpstart Obi-Wan several times to no avail.

"I'm gonna call it," one of the doctors said.

"No! Try again! Please!"

"He's d--"

"Just one more time! Please! I can't lose him!" They prepared the defibrillators one more time and made a final attempt to jumpstart Kenobi, and--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are eating this shit up holy fuck I got so many kudos in the, what, 96? hours that this has been up. Also, sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger ending, even though it's super cliche, like "will Obi-Wan live? Or will the last two chapters be me bullshitting everything? Find out tomorrow!" God I'm such a drama queen. You guys'll like the next two chapters though.


	5. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has to recover from the shock of almost losing Obi-Wan for a bit. Also some other stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over! I honestly wanted to publish it all at once but then I'm like "noooooo bad move, you don't really build as much suspense that way." So that's why I'm updating every day, instead of, like, once a week.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. There was a cheer of relief. After making sure he was in stable condition, and telling the two to keep a close eye on his condition, the doctors left. (A/N wow I'm so cliché)  
Ahsoka hugged a very distraught but relieved Anakin. It was only then that he had realized what he had said.  
"Oh my god. I-I love you," he muttered quietly. “Why do I love you.”  
"I'll leave you two alone for now, if you'd prefer."  
"Y-yeah. Thanks Snips," he said, wiping away his tears. He grabbed Obi-Wan's hand.  
He remembered what he had said the day before, as he was leaving.  
"I think I love you. I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified."  
"I guess I was right, huh," he announced, smiling almost sadly while stroking the man's hand subconsciously.  
"I was so scared. I can't imagine living without you, even if you are unconscious and we've never even had so much as an honest-to-god conversation." He laughed bitterly. "You were the one who flatlined, so why way I the one who felt like I was dying?" He paused. "It's funny right? How you can fall for someone you've never really met. It's almost as if life was like, 'here, since you obviously haven't dealt with enough emotional trauma in your life, here's an extra fuck-you'," he said bitterly. He stood up to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," he said, smiling down at Obi-Wan. He kissed him on the forehead and left.

He decided to bring flowers the next day, given what had happened.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Hey," he spoke, softly.  
"Funny story, I was at the CVS the other day for me and Luke's flu shots, and of course, I ran into one of those anti-vaxx moms. So, of course, she's all, 'you know vaccines cause Autism, right?' and I looked her straight in the eye, and I said, 'well it's a good thing for me that Luke is already Autistic.' You should have seen the look on her face, Obi."  
"You're so beautiful, did you know that? You look so peaceful like that, so serene. And your hair, it's so damn pretty. D'I ever tell you how much I love strawberry blonde hair?"  
Silence.  
"You know, it just hit me how very little I actually know about you. I've never even seen your eyes," he smirked, "or your ass."  
"Hell, I don't even know if you're into guys. For all I know you could be a complete homophobe. Though somehow, I doubt that.  
"I don't know what your favorite books and movies are, what your favorite color is, when your birthday is, where you're from, what your voice sounds like, I could go on and on."  
He basked in the silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.  
"Please, please wake up," he quietly pleaded. "I could never forgive myself if you died because of me."  
He sat there for a little while, running his hands through Kenobi's hair, caressing his cheek, holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not really into writing fic as much anymore--I mean, I'll still be writing it, just less often than you guys would probably expect, or than I would have, say, a year ago--so expect more original works soon. I like writing in the Fantasy, Sci-fi, Action, and Adventure genres, so if you decide to follow me, expect to see a lot of that. Oh, and a ton of representation, because I hate writing/seeing the same witty cis white straight neurotypical boy over and over again (looking at you, MCU). So, if you like seeing that type stuff, you may enjoy the material I'll be writing in the future.


	6. In Which Luke is Really Shy but Adorable as Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin decides to take Luke with him again. Fortunately, as luck would have it, they're both in for a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's probably exactly what you're thinking it is.

About two weeks passed, Anakin visiting periodically, Ahsoka bugging him about almost every single one of these visits.  
"Come on, Luke."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To see my friend."  
"He's still asleep? Wow, he must be sleeping for a really long time. Is he like Sleeping Beauty or something?"  
"I guess that would make me Prince Charming wouldn't it?"  
"I thought his name was Prince Phillip?"  
"Whatever."

They got out of the taxi and walked to the hospital. As they passed the gift shop, Luke said, "Shouldn't we get him flowers?  
"We can, if you want. Do you want to go pick some out?"  
Though it took a while, due to Luke's indecisiveness, they eventually picked a bouquet and headed to Obi-Wan's room.  
And when they got there, Anakin immediately dropped the bouquet in shock.  
There, a few yards away, Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting up in bed, talking to a doctor, very much awake.  
Luke grumbled, "thanks, Dad, now I have to fix them again," but Anakin was too distracted to hear.  
Before he really knew what he was doing, he half-walked half-jogged over to Obi-Wan and gave him a huge bear hug. It was almost a full thirty seconds before he let go, flustered, and sat down on the side of the bed, notably close to his face.  
"Sorry, I uhm, I forgot that you don't really know me 'cuz you've been in a coma but I feel like I've known you forever and--," Anakin kept rambling nervously.  
Obi-Wan sighed, tried to pull himself up more, and hooked his arms around Anakin's neck.  
"--and it's been, like sixteen months but you probably couldn't hear me anyways and--what are you doing?"  
"Shutting you up," Obi-Wan smirked.  
And they kissed. For, like, five minutes. Not in a heated way, more of a soft, gentle, passionate way. Savoring the moment, enjoying the feel of the other's lips on his own.  
"Eww, Dad, that's gross," Luke exclaimed, causing both men to chuckle.

Obi-Wan was very patient (which Anakin really appreciated.)  
"How did you--did you hear me? Talking to you? How? How much did you hear? You don’t hate me for hitting you in the first place?"  
"No, Anakin, I don’t hate you. As for how much I heard, what I did manage to hear was enough."  
There was a pause.  
"So, this is your son then? Luke?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
"Yeah. He can be pretty shy though."  
"He's adorable. He looks just like you," Obi-Wan replied. "Hi, Luke."  
"Hi, mister Obi-Wan," Luke replied, refusing to make eye contact.  
"You don't need to call me 'mister'." Luke just nodded, not knowing how to respond.  
"Do you love him, Dad?"  
The question had caught Anakin off guard. "What?"  
"Ms. Riyo says that two people kiss when they love each other," Luke informed them.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for uploading this so late! I've been busy all day! Not to mention that I am the queen of stalling. I literally put off my gum graft for an hour and a half, and that was because the guy decided he had to deal with other patients, so.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic that I'm posting, but the first (or, actually, second, there was a short Destiel oneshot I wrote a while back) one that I've written. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
